


A Good Christmas

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [29]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Glee: Quinn/Santana – Miss Claus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Christmas

Quinn woke to Christmas music. She took a second to identify it as 'Jingle Bell Rock'.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at Santana and got even more confused. "What the..." Quinn's eyes scanned around the bedroom. There was a mini Christmas tree on the dresser blinking with red and blue and yellow and green lights. She looked at Santana again, who was wearing red underwear lined with white faux-fur and a Santa hat. "Okay. I'm officially lost."

Instead of explaining Santana danced and sang along with the music as she crossed the room to the dresser and pulled open her underwear drawer. She took out a package wrapped in gaudy paper and tied with a big red bow. She made her way over to the bed, wiggling her hips to the music, and presented the present to her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas."

"Santana," Quinn said with a bemused smile. "It's October."

"I know, I've not had a stroke or anything. Remember last week you told me about the really shitty Christmas you had when you were a kid and I thought..." She shrugged. "Maybe I could give you a good one to make up for it."

"You know," Quinn said, smiling as she took the present. "If you're going to be this adorable your head-bitch-in-charge reputation is in danger."

"Why don't you open that, then I can give you your other present," Santana said, giving Quinn a look that left no doubt what the other present would be.


End file.
